Voltorb
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexmokalos=072 |evointo=Electrode |gen=Generation I |species=Ball Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=01 |type=Electric |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=22.9 lbs. |metweight=10.4 kg |ability=Soundproof Static |dw=Aftermath |color=Red |evo= }} Voltorb (Japanese: ビリリダマ Biriridama) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Voltorb are Pokémon that look like a large Poké Ball. Spherical in shape, Voltorb's top half is colored red while its bottom half is white. Voltorb do not have much else in features besides its eyes, which usually indicate that it is angry. Natural abilities Voltorb can have the special ability Soundproof or the special ability Static. Soundproof makes Voltorb immune to "sound moves." Static causes the opponent to have a 30% chance to be paralyzed if Voltorb is hit by a physical attack. This Pokémon looks just like a Poké Ball. It is also dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. Evolution Voltorb evolves into Electrode at level 30. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 10, Power Plant |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Power Plant |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Route 10, Mahogany Town, Trade Krabby at Olivine City |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 10, Mahogany Town, Trade Krabby at Olivine City |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=New Mauville |rsrarity=Common |emerald=New Mauville |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Route 10, Power Plant |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 218 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 218 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 10, Mahogany Town, Trade Krabby at Olivine City |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Breed Electrode |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |Channel = Ruins of Truth |RSPinball = Plains (Ruby Field) |Trozei = Secret Storage 3, Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 7, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Thunderwave Cave (3F-5F), Wish Cave (8F-10F) |Ranger1 = Dusk Factory |Ranger2 = Pueltown, Cargo Ship}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Usually found in power plants. Easily mistaken for a Poké Ball, it has zapped many people. |yellow=It is said to camouflage itself as a Poké Ball. It will self-destruct with very little stimulus. |gold=It rolls to move. If the ground is uneven, a sudden jolt from hitting a bump can cause it to explode. |silver=It was discovered when Poké Balls were introduced. It is said that there is some connection. |crystal=During the study of this Pokémon, it was discovered that its components are not found in nature. |ruby=Voltorb was first sighted at a company that manufactures Poké Balls. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Poké Ball remains a mystery. |sapphire=Voltorb is extremely sensitive - it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumored that it was first created when a Poké Ball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy. |emerald=It bears an uncanny and unexplained resemblance to a Poké Ball. Because it explodes at the slightest shock, even veteran trainers treat it with caution. |firered=A life-form whose identity is unknown. It is said to screech or suddenly selfdestruct. |leafgreen=Usually found in power plants. Easily mistaken for a Poké Ball, it has zapped many people. |diamond=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. |pearl=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. |platinum=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. |heartgold=It rolls to move. If the ground is uneven, a sudden jolt from hitting a bump can cause it to explode. |soulsilver=It was discovered when Poké Balls were introduced. It is said that there is some connection. |black=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. |white=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. |black 2=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. |white 2=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. |x=It was discovered when Poké Balls were introduced. It is said that there is some connection. |y=Usually found in power plants. Easily mistaken for a Poké Ball, it has zapped many people. |or=Voltorb was first sighted at a company that manufactures Poké Balls. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Poké Ball remains a mystery. |as=Voltorb is extremely sensitive-it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumored that it was first created when a Poké Ball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy.}} Stats Sprites |border= |number = 100 |rbspr = RB 100 front.png |yspr = Y 100 front.png |grnspr = GR 100 front.png |gldspr = G 100 front.png |slvspr = S 100 front.png |cryspr = C 100 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 100 front.png |emeraldspr = E 100 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 100 front.png |dpspr = DP 100 front.png |ptspr = DP 100 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 100 front.png |bwspr = Voltorb BW.gif |b2w2spr = Voltorb BW.gif |xyspr = Voltorb XY.gif |xysprs = Voltorb Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Voltorb XY.gif |orassprs = Voltorb Shiny XY.gif |b2w2spr = Voltorb BW.gif|Vback = Voltorb Back BW.gif|bwsprf = |b2w2sprf = |Vbackf = |bwsprs = Voltorb Shiny BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Voltorb Shiny BW.gif|Vbacks = Voltorb Back Shiny BW.gif}} Trivia Gallery 100Voltorb_OS_Anime.png 100Voltorb_OS_Anime_2.png 100Voltorb_AG_anime.png 100Voltorb_Dream.png 100Voltorb_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 100Voltorb_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon